


Lies you tell yourself.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Regret does not come upon D often. Why would it? Humans were the ones who had done this to his species. They were the ones given three rules, their own fates, their own blood, in their own hands not his own to be stained with.





	Lies you tell yourself.

Regret does not come upon D often. Why would it? Humans were the ones who had done this to his species. They were the ones given three rules, their own fates, their own blood, in their own hands not his own to be stained with. 

Yet it washed over D after he gently put down the telephone handle, lips dropping in the privacy of the backroom. Oh, Q-chan was there, he stopped flying about to watch D with an uncomfortable look in his dark eyes, but he would not tell. 

He knew the couple the Jill had mentioned the detective had been put to work on. (D never forgot their names even by the time his former clients could fill an ocean.) There would no be detective barging in, heedless of the danger of such an action, demanding answers from D tonight or even tomorrow. 

Apparently, Oroct had been the victim of Delphine. 

Regret does not come upon D often when it comes to the family’s business he had been raised since birth by his grandfather to continue. D was more likely to regret selling one his pets than he was to feel that emotion to learning of a human having been hurt because of a broken contract. 

Yet D uncomfortably found it in him at the news he was told by the kinder detective of the pair...or what had been a pair. It must be, D reasoned to himself as the weight of Q-chan’s scrutiny only grew heavier, because this game of cat and mouse, the oldest dance there ever has been, was cut abruptly short. 

“It should have been me,” D thought out loud, his voice for once was neither calm nor smooth. Perhaps if it had been him who had killed the detective then D wouldn’t be having this emotion fester inside of him.


End file.
